A Child's Request
by Red Whirlwind
Summary: This is a story about Hitomi  ShikaHina's daughter  trying to convince her parent's of explaining to her WHERE DO BABY'S COME FROM and if she could have a baby brother! Hope you enjoy! Please review!  .  Arigatou!


-"Chichi*! Wake up!" – A little 5 year old, girl with lavender eyes and dark brown short hair, shock her father, as she waited for him to wake up.

-"Hum…" – moaned the little girl's chichi – "What is it Hitomi..?" – he said, still rubbing his eyes.

-"Chichi, chichi! Did you know that auntie Sakura is not fat anymore? And did you know that Rishi-kun has a little brother now? – She said, while jumping up and down over and over again.

Her father, Shikamaru, was well known by being a genius, with an IQ of 200. He immediately guessed where this conversation was going. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his daughter.

-"Can I have a little brother? Please, please, please!"

Not that he hadn't thought about it. But he didn't know if his wife was willing to go throw it again, so he never said anything to her. When actually he had fingers crossed, and was wishing she would reconsider, so that they could at least TRY to have a young boy, this time.

He sighed.

-"Ask your Haha*…"

-"Fine…" – She said annoyed. And with that she walked away.

Shikamaru, closed his eyes and slowly went back to sleep.

When suddenly…

-"Chichi!"

He opened his eyes again. It was the FIFTH time that day that she woke him up. It was starting to get VERY annoying.

He noticed his wife, was standing by the door with a huge blush on her face, and was trying to cover it up by looking at the ground and putting her left hand on her forehead.

-"CHICHI! Were you listening to me?"

-"Hum..? No, what was it?"

-"Where do baby's come from?" – She asked impatiently.

He immediately blushed looking up at his wife.

-"W-What did your Haha tell you?"

-"She didn't! I guess she doesn't know either! So we came to you!"

Shikamaru chuckled. _What do you mean "she doesn't know"? How do I get myself into these messes?_He said to himself.

-"A-Ano…Hitomi, honey, w-why don't we let your Chichi sleep and we go bake ourselves a cake?" – Nara Hinata, the young girl's mother said. – " And then we could ask Rishi-kun to come over and t-try some!"

-"Not now Haha! Chichi is going to explain! You know, you should hear it too! – The little girl said as she pointed out to her Haha.

-"E-Eh?" – Hinata said blushing even more.

-"We must find out where do they come from, Haha!" – she whined – "You don't know either! W-Wait!..."- She said realizing something – "Did Chichi make me all by himself? Haha, that's not very nice!"

-"E-EH?"

-"Ok, ok I'm putting an end to this…Hitomi come here." – He said sitting up, and sitting his daughter on his lap.

-" Come on Haha!" – she said, signaling her Haha to come closer.

-"Hitomi, just so you know, it takes 2 to make a baby, ok?" – Shikamaru said.

-"Really? So you helped you?"

This is going to be a though one….-"Your Haha of course. She practically did it all by herself. That's why you turned out so pretty."

Hitomi blushed and covered her mouth while giggling. Hinata loved to see her beloved husband, and her little daughter, finally talking. Since Shikamaru was always on missions, he never got to really sit back and talk to his little baby girl, so Hinata just stared at them with an open smile on her face. That is until….

-"So how did you and Haha make me, Chichi?"

-"Oh that…erm…erm…well….you see Hitomi…" – He stared at his wife with a desperate look on his face.

Hinata sighed and, without removing her smile from her face, she picked up her daughter and said:

-"You see Hitomi, your Chichi only planted the seed. I had to take care of you for nine months before you were ready to blossom."

-"So I'm…I'm some sort of flower, Haha?"

-"Not just some sort, you're the prettiest flower in town." – She said smiling. The little one smiled back at her.

-"So, you have to go buy some more baby seeds Haha!"

-"W-What for?"

-"For my little brother of course!"

Hinata looked over at Shikamaru. With a look of doubt. She had left her clan to marry the man of her dreams, so she didn't have to worry about her second born, having to be considered a "branch member". But she was still scared. Scared, he might not like the idea of having another little one. How she would love to have a baby boy! She already had her little Hitomi, but she just wanted SO much, to have another Nara running around the house.

Shikamaru smirked at her, and gestured with his mouth whispering "_I love the idea. Don't_ _you?_"

Hinata smiled widely.

-"Sure!"- She said happily to her daughter.

-"YAY! Thanks Haha!" – Little Hitomi kissed her Haha's cheek while jumping on Hinata's lap from excitement.

-"But first we have to make a deal!" – Hinata said.

There it was. One of the things Shikamaru most loved about his wife was that she was always a step ahead, and she was very clever. Almost as much as him.

-"You know, you're the only one to know the secret Hitomi! So you mustn't tell any of your friends! It is a very important, grown-up's secret! Do you think you can handle it?" – Hinata said.

-"O-Of course I can! You can count on me Haha!"

-"Oh honey and one more thing."

-"What is it Haha?"

-"It is very rude and bad to let your little seed grown in a pot or in the yard, so Haha's have to eat the seed and keep it in their tummy, ok?"

-"Wow! Is that true Chichi?"

-"Every single word of it." – Shikamaru said while putting his arm around Hinata's waist.- "And you can't be around when we plant it!" – If there were 2 things he hated the most was to be interrupted and having to explain everything all over again. Especially if it were a lie.

-"Why not? I wanna see!"

Hinata almost fainted if her husband wasn't hanging on to her.

-"You can't. That's why it's a secret. When you're old enough to have a baby, you'll see, ok Hitomi?"- Shikamaru said, trying to get rid of the conversation.

-"Ok…But can you do it today? PLEASE!" – The little one begged.

Shikamaru and Hinata looked at each other. And Hinata smiled at him. But not just any smile. Her mischievous. Shikamaru blushed so hard, he turned into a full body tomato.

-"S-Sure…Why not..?" – He said looking down trying to hide his blush.

He remembered how his little innocent Hinata, wasn't so innocent after all. And with that though he blushed even more (if that was remotely possible….)

-"I'll go call Ino to ask if she and Chouji can look after her for…oh lets say…" – She looked at her watch and it pointed out 18:30 – "If she could stay the night there! I bet Momoko's there too!"

Shikamaru had to run as fast as lightning to the bathroom, so his daughter wouldn't see his huge nosebleed. _T-The hole night? Oh I love it when Hinata is like that…This must be my lucky day!_ He thought as he washed his nose.

-"Bye Chichi!" – Hitomi waved as she closed the Akimichi's entrance door.

-"Yeah bye…" – He said.

Has soon as Shikamaru heard the key being turned on the other side of the door, he started running as fast as he could back home. When he arrived he opened the door as fast as he could, but realizing his enthusiasm, he decided to calm down and close the door slowly.

-"I'm back!"- he said. –"Where are you?"

-"In the kitchen!" – he heard Hinata scream back.

He started taking of his ninja sandals with a smirk and a blush on his face. While imagining what was going to happen next.

-"And what are you doing in the kitchen? We have a lot of work to do you know?" – he said.

-"I know. But I decided to try on that new apron your mother gave me."

_HOLY CRAP!_ Shikamaru thought as he now started to run towards the kitchen. _The last time she said that, she…she…Oh yeah…That's it._ He thought as he walked in on Hinata wearing nothing but the apron.

-"So, what do you think?" – She asked blushing, at the look her husband was throwing at her.

-"You look perfect."- He said as he walked towards her with a smirk. She giggled.

He put his arms around her waist pulling her closer into a deep kiss, that only lasted a few seconds.

-"I love you…" – She said.

-"I love you too…Are you sure you want to?" – He asked her one final time.

-"More than anything in the world…" – She smiled at him and kissed him again.

And the night went on…

Chichi* - Father

Haha* - Mother


End file.
